


Oneshot things.

by Nex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Writing, Gen, Science Fiction, Writing Exercise, bahhscq inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nex/pseuds/Nex
Summary: Oneshots of things.





	1. BAHHSCQ oneshot

Sunlight slowly crept over the sleepy town, deep and isolated in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness. It slowly came alive, people rousing themselves as the sun’s rays slowly grew stronger and brighter. Shops opened, and children began to wake, preparing for school, and adults preparing for a day of work. The town itself was an oddity of course. It was far from the most sophisticated town of the time, but contained several anomalies otherwise. The town was half modern, half rural, with the modern half containing several modern amenities, such as a small airport, solar panelled roofs, and a small police force, who had somehow acquired riot gear. Those who saw the town grow called it an impossibility, something that should not exist with what it had. Those who lived in the town simply ignored the questions, and continued on with their daily life. As time went on, and the town prospered, fewer and fewer people would visit and wonder how the town came to be, until nearly no one visited at all. The jets lay upon the tarmac, empty of fuel and with no visitors, until it was abandoned entirely. By 2061, the town was fully self-sufficient, and quickly forgotten by the world as a whole. 

At seven years old, Anna Sanchez didn’t know or care of the world’s opinion on her town. It was where she and her parents lived, and that was all she needed. Her father was a craftsman, and the best at his craft, while her mother was a housewife. Both of them loved her above all else, and she, them.

To other children, Anna Sanchez was a strange and slightly terrifying entity. She didn’t have any siblings like they did, and she was a loner, never trying to befriend anyone, and talking very little with everyone else. She preferred to talk the old priest in the church rather than play with everyone else, and this only separated her further from children her age. 

Anna liked the old priest. When she first met him, she was alone and angry, having just fought with her first friend. He listened to her story, and comforted her, telling her that God loved her, and watched over her. She later returned, curiosity piqued about God, and he told her, of how God was Good, and the wicked would be punished while the meek inherited the Earth. Though sometimes she wondered about the mutters of “cleanliness is next to goodness”, and “It’s Satan’s fault the plumbing is always broken.” Despite his eccentricities, he was an excellent mentor figure to Anna, guiding her with the judgement and impartiality that served him well as the pseudo-judge of the town.

One day, however, Anna discovered something that changed her life. She was deep in the woods exploring, when she tripped over an orb. The orb was pitch black, with small green lights occasionally appearing upon the surface. Touching the orb, it flashed, and she was suddenly encased in a suit (frame) of armor. Messing around with the frame revealed it had an invisible field (impeller) that she could control, with some difficulty. Returning back to town, the adults were all intrigued, examining the frame with whatever they had on hand. They also learned that the frame could retract itself, disappearing into whatever pocket dimension that it came from. 

With that discovery, she began attempting to add other things into her dimension, and discovering that she could indeed put things in something similar to an inventory. She quickly placed in multiple items, such as her bag for school, and other stationery items. When she removed them later, she realized that they had been changed. Her old wooden pencils were now mechanical pencils, her erasers wouldn’t smudge, and her bag was lighter, and sturdier. Soon after, she began helping others around the town, and discovered the joys of flight when she ventured into the abandoned airport (Holy shit it can fly! - Anna Sanchez, stop that flying foolishness right this moment! - Oh come on mom! Just a little longer?). The light jet engines she found were made smaller, and could be expressed while attached to the frame. 

Signs of unrest in the outside world began to appear, as refugees began to trickle in (Hey girly, how did it look up there? Anyone else? - There’s people, but they look pretty lost), all of them rambling of an alien threat. None of them were taken seriously, and that year was the happiest year of Anna’s short life.

This was idyllic and golden age was cut short, when aliens began to appear, attacking the town. First beginning in the rural areas, it soon became clear that they could not be put down by conventional weaponry. Anna quickly volunteered to help the fight(It-it’s okay, I can fight them. I can keep you safe), absorbing improvised weapons, such as a snow shovel, blow torches, and riot gear left by some police. While some adults, her parents included, were opposed to the idea of having an eight year old help fend off an alien threat, it soon became clear, with increasing casualties, that only she could fight the aliens on even ground. Her weapons, slowly modified in combat, became devastating weapons. The townsfolk rallied around her, digging defenses, and reinforcing their homes for alien attacks, while Anna helped wherever she could, reinforcing and modifying materials for buildings and homes. Their efforts were cut short, when air troops arrived, bombing parts of the town, and forcing all the other townsfolk to retreat, with only Anna able to fight them in the sky. 

The attacks began to increase in intensity, and soon none would leave their homes during the night, and the town began to become increasingly divided. Casualties and fear climbed regularly, and those who remained took to hiding in their basements, hiding from the sky. More and more refugees kept pouring in, as Anna patrolled, searching for survivors. Farmers were retreating from their farms, rushing into the urban half of the town in a desperate search for shelter; the open farmlands too dangerous for them to work in. Soon, the only source of food was the few hydroponic cells that Anna had set up, and the scarce number of hunters and brave farmers, whose numbers were dropping quickly. 

Years passed. A divide was quickly growing within the town; those who saw Anna as a protector, and those who believed that she was a demon, a harbinger of destruction. Anna herself, extended her patrols, farther and farther away from the town, in an attempt to prevent any aliens from slipping through. They still did, despite her efforts, and casualties kept climbing. Once, upon returning to the town for rest, she discovered a group of refugees she had brought in earlier, lynched and on public display, an attempt to appease the attackers. The fact that she had prevented attacks with her longer patrols only convinced the group that they were justified, and the town cracked in two, those who believed she would save them, and those who believed her to be a lure, drawing them, and by killing others, they would be spared. 

Anna’s patrols grew even longer, and eventually were constant. There was no time to return to the town, and instead, all of her time was spent fighting. Her frame stopped her from failing, even as she spent weeks without rest, and knowing that fighting would break out in the town soon, she began to search for the source of the aliens. The breach was huge, and constantly pumping out aliens, and the consequent search for it was short. However, when she returned home, it was to a town alight, and with humans killing humans, finishing the job the aliens had started seven years earlier. She ends the conflict the only way she knows how. (Man gives innumerable prayers to Heaven for salvation. Heaven replies with nothing but death to recompense Man. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.)

With few survivors remaining, she promised to keep them alive, to end the threat that has plagued them for seven years. She manages to destroy the breach, ending the attacks, once and for all. 

She was late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame this all on ComfyDreamer for inspiring me to write things in general. Based on Kaizuki's idea for a quest on sufficient velocity https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/anna-gaiden.32189/, and the characters and personality basically just ripped from this. Some stuff is just from BAHHSCQ but in third person.


	2. Chapter 2

She pushed her engines as much as she could, burning through her impeller field and Higgs particles in a desperate attempt to reach her home before it was too late. Antagonists appeared, firing (they got past her) and she ripped through them, not even bothering to check if they had anything salvageable in her haste. “Please…” 

“Unknown Valk, please respond. Unknown Valk, do you copy?” 

 

She was late.

The town was a ravaged, Antagonists wandering the streets she used to call home. There, a shredded corpse of someone she had promised that she would keep them safe. On the side of a street, the gutted shelter she had constructed as a last measure. It wasn’t enough. “I’m back…” The whispered words were only met with silence. 

Rage and grief warred within her, her frame rippling with her distress as she collapsed to her knees. An Antagonist lunged at her, as she made her way through the (broken, bloody) streets. Her(Durga’s) particle projectors snapped up, ripping apart it’s upper half with exotic particles. 

The last words of her mentor came, unbidden, to her mind. Man gives innumerable prayers to Heaven for salvation. Heaven replies with nothing but death to recompense Man. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. The repeated endlessly in her mind, and then everything was washed away into a red haze. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill…

When she came to, it was to a large pile of Antagonist corpses, piled high. Slowly, robotically, she moved to bury the corpses of townsfolk who had remained, their bodies still warm to the touch. She was only late by a few hours. If only she was faster, if only Sekhmet was not there, if only she was stronger, if only she wasn’t late...

 

The graves stood, thousands of them, all buried by her hands, all dead because of her. She hovered above the massive graveyard, wondering, if only, if only. Their voices joined her thoughts. This is your fault! You brought them here! You monster! They’re here for you! 

You’re late.

 

 

“Good god, there is a town here? So close to three Breaches?” 

If only I was stronger...

“‘Was a town’ are the right words. So many graves, oh my god.”

If only I was faster...

“The bodies in the cellar are still warm, the attack must have been in the last day…”

If only I wasn’t late...

“Miss. Excuse me miss, we’re part of the United Nations Armed Forces -”

“You’re late…” Particle projectors expressed themselves, swivelling to their targets.

“Dammit, she’s lost it! Take her down!”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this all on ComfyDreamer for inspiring me to write things in general. Based on Kaizuki's idea for a quest on sufficient velocity https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/anna-gaiden.32189/, and the characters and personality basically just ripped from this. Some stuff is just from BAHHSCQ but in third person.


End file.
